Talk:Frank Welker/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180416003830
Film deathsEdit ◾Prophecy (1979) Katahdin:Impaled by Robert Foxworth ◾Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) Monkey: Dies of poisoning after eating contaminated dates an assassin left for Harrison Ford. ◾Cujo (1983) Cujo: Shot to death by Dee Wallace on top of being stabbed with a broken baseball bat. ◾Gremlins (1984) Stripe: Melts (along with all his eggs) after being exposed to sunlight when Gizmo (voice of Howie Mandel) pulls down the window blinds. ◾Cat's Eye (1985) General/Troll: "Troll" is shredded by a fan after General turns a record player he's hanging onto to super speed. "General" survives the movie. ◾The Great Mouse Detective (1986; animated) Toby/Felicia: "Felicia" is presumably mauled to death by royal guard dogs after being chased by Toby over a fence. "Toby" survives the movie. ◾The Golden Child (1986) Thing: Explodes after being stabbed with a mystic dagger by Eddie Murphy (after Eddie's Tibetan talisman repels his attacks). ◾The Transformers: The Movie (1986) (animated) Megatron/Skywarp/Soundwave/Rumble/Frenzy/Wheelie: "Megatron" ceases to be, personality wise, when he is reformatted into Galvatron (Leonard Nimoy) by Unicron (Orson Welles) after being jettisoned into space by Starscream (Chris Latta) along with several other mortally damaged Decepticons. Although not voiced in the movie, "Skywarp", also voiced by Frank Welker in the TV series, ceases to be, personality wise, when he is reformatted in the same situation as "Megatron". "Soundwave", "Rumble", "Frenzy" and "Wheelie" survive the movie. ◾Troll (1986) Beast: The Guardian Beast is stabbed in the chest with an enchanted spear by Torok after trying to attack Jenny Beck causing it to explode. Torok survives. ◾House II: The Second Story (1987) Razor/Bippy: "Slim's" head explodes after being shot multiple times by Ayre Gross. "Bippy" survives the movie. ◾The Land Before Time (1988; animated) Sharptooth: "Sharptooth" drowns in the lake after Littlefoot and his friends pushed a rock on him. (Note: numberous other "Sharptooth" dinosaurs were used in the straight-to-video sequels, but they were different ones.) ◾Monkey Shines (1988) Ella: Bitten to death by Jason Beghe. ◾Honey I Shrunk The Kids (1989) Quark/Antie: Antie is stung to death by a scorpion protecting Amy O'Neill, Robert Oliveri, Jared Rushton, and Thomas Wilson Brown. Quark survives. ◾The Prince And The Pauper (1990; animated short) King/Archbishop: "The King" dies of an unspecified illness with Mickey (Wayne Allwine) by his side. "Archbishop" survives the movie. ◾Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) Mohawk: Burned to death by Gizmo (voiced by Howie Mandel) shooting him with a burning home made arrow. ◾Graveyard Shift (1990) Mutant Bat: Ground up in a cotton picker machine after getting its tail caught in the gears when David Andrews turns it on by firing a soda can with a slingshot at the start button. ◾Hudson Hawk (1991) The Dog: Knocked out a window down a cliff into a moat when Bruce Willis shoots him in the mouth with a tennis ball launcher. ◾Aladdin (1992) of Wonders: Voicing these three characters, "Cave" collapses into dust, trapping Aladdin (Scott Weinger) and his pet monkey, "Abu". (Both "Abu" and "Raja" survive the film.) ◾Dollman Vs The Demonic Toys (1993) Oopsie Daisy: Shot to death by Tim Thomerson. ◾Man's Best Friend (1993) Max/Boo/Ed: Boo and Ed are eaten by Max on two separate occasions, Max dies after being shot by Lance Henriksen. ◾Mortal Kombat (1995) Kahn: Reptile is trampled to death by Robin Shou, Shao Kahn survives the movie. ◾Species (1995) Sil: Head explodes after being shot in the head by Michael Madsen (who then falls back into an inferno). ◾Congo (1995) Gorillas: Some of them are shot to death with assault rifles by Dylan Walsh and Ernie Hudson, several are shot to pieces with a laser gun by Laura Linney, and the remainder are incinerated when a volcano erupts in their lair. ◾Toy Story (1995; animated) Scud: Although uncredited, it is unknown that a bull terror had died in traffic while chasing Buzz Lightyear (Tim Allen). (Played for semi-comic effect.) ◾Independence Day (1996) Aliens: Most of them die after Jeff Goldblum and Will Smith destroys their ship with a nuclear bomb after infecting their ships with viruses causes them to malfunction and are blown up by Earth's defenses. ◾Mars Attacks! (1996) Martians: Most of the Martians die when their heads explode after hearing Slim Whitman's yodeling (Note: Welker only voices the Martian's English translations.) ◾Anaconda (1997) Anaconda: Stabbed in the head with an axe by Ice Cube on top of being set on fire. ◾Godzilla (1998) Godzilla: Blown up by soldiers after they drop bombs in Madison Square Garden where the nest of baby zillas are resting. ◾Deep Blue Sea (1999) Parrot: Eaten by one of the sharks as it attempts to fly to his owner (LL Cool J). ◾Scooby Doo (2002) Creatures: Most of the creatures explode after being exposed to sunlight. ◾Eight Legged Freaks (2002) Consuela: Killed in an explosion after David Arquette sets off a charge. ◾Atlantis II: Milo’s Return (2003; video) ◾Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) Fleb: Killed in an explosion, alongside Schlump (Maurice LaMarche), when the Planet Express ship fires a Doomsday device at their own ship. ◾Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) Soundwave/Devastator/Grindor/Ravage/Reedman: "Grindor" has his head ripped in half by Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen). "Devastator" is shot to pieces with a railgun by the U.S. Army. "Ravage" has his spine ripped out by Bumblebee. "Soundwave" and "Reedman" survive the movie. ◾Alice In Wonderland (2010) Footman/various voices: Playing several voices, the "Frog Footman" is decapitated (off screen) after Helena Bonham Carter puts him to death for eating her tarts; we last see him being dragged by her guards. ◾Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) Soundwave/Shockwave/Barricade: "Barricade" is blown up by the U.S. Army's boomsticks. "Shockwave" is killed when his eye is ripped out by Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen). "Soundwave" is decapitated by a laser cannon blast from Bumblebee. ◾Frankenweenie (2012; animated) Sparky: Playing the voice of a dog, he's run over by a car; he returns from the dead by Victor (voiced by Charlie Tahan). He dies again after a flaming windmill collapses on him (while fighting with a mutated Mr. Whiskers) and he is brought back to life once again when the townsfolk attach their car batteries to his body. ◾Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part II (2013) Stevenson/Frank/Lt. O'Halloran: Frank is poisoned to death by the Joker's (Michael Emerson) Joker Venom; Mayor Stevenson and Lt. O'Halloran survive the movie. ◾Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) Megatron/Canopy:"Megatron" is killed when he was kicked out by Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen). "Canopy" survives. TV deathsEdit ◾The Smurfs: Springtime Special (1982; animated) Smurf/Ducky: Ducky is shot to death by Balthazar (Keene Curtis) while aiming for Papa Smurf (Don Messick), he is later brought back to life by Mother Nature (June Foray); Hefty Smurf survives. ◾The Smurfs: Squeaky (1982; animated) Smurf/Squeaky: Squeaky dies of smoke inhalation after saving Papa Smurf (Don Messick) from a fire; Hefty Smurf survives. ◾Tiny Toon Adventures: Sawdust and Toonsil (1990) Dodo/Silas Wonder: Silas Wonder falls to his death off a cliff in his train after the bridge to Wacky Land disappears trying to catch Gogo, Buster (Charlie Adler), Babs (Tress MacNeille), and Plucky (Joe Alaskey), he is then seen in Hell. ◾Jonny's Golden Quest (1993 TV) Snipe: Killed by some reanimated replicants under the control of Hadji (Rob Paulsen). ◾Animaniacs: Hot, Bothered, and Bedeviled (1993) Hussein\Various: Saddam Hussein is burned to death after Satan (Ron Perlman) opens up a portal to Hell causing him to fall into a lava pit. (Played for comic effect). ◾Animaniacs: Baghdad Cafe (1993) Hinsane/Various: Killed in an explosion when Slappy Squirrel (Sherri Stoner) stuffs firecrackers down his pants launching him into the sky and causing him to land on a land mine. (Played for comic effect). ◾Mighty Max: Armageddon Outta Here (1994) Lord/Warmonger: Lava Lord falls to his death after Skullmaster (Tim Curry) causes an earthquake. Warmonger is vaporized by an energy blast from Skullmaster's staff. ◾Tiny Toon Adventures: Night Ghoulery (1995) Furrball/Various: Furrball is electrocuted to death by his proton pack after Sneezer (Kath Soucie) sneezes the ray back at him, he is then seen as a ghost. The rest of his characters survive. (Played for comic effect) ◾The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: Ndovu's Last Journey (1996; animated) Ndovu: Dies peacefully in the elephant graveyard, he returns as vision along with Masai (voiced by Brock Peters). ◾Gargoyles: Future Tense (1996; animated) Bronx: Disintegrated into nothingness along with Matt Bluestone (voiced by Tom Wilson) and Claw (non-speaking role) by the robots. Near the end of the episode, it was revealed to be Puck's (voiced by Brent Spiner) illusion; Bronx survives the episode and eventually the entire series. ◾Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm: Skin Deep (1996; animated) Creature: Destroyed by a fireball from Liu Kang (Brian Tochi). ◾Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm: Swords of Ilkan (1996; animated) Creature: Destroyed by Sonya Blade (Olivia d'Abo) with one of the Swords of Ilkan. ◾The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: Rock of Rages (1996; animated) Golem/Bandit/Driver: "Golem" is destroyed when Jonny Quest (voiced by Quinton Flynn) disfigures the symbol on his head using scriv and disables it, then crumbles apart. "the Driver" perished as his helicopter crashes and explodes on Golem. Bandit survives! ◾The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: General Winter (1997; animated) Gunther Ericson/Bandit: "Professor Gunther Ericson" is shot and killed by General Vostok (vocied by Mark Hamill). Bandit lives ◾Futurama: Xmas Story(1999) Parrot: Blown up with a rocket by the Robot Santa Claus (John Goodman). His corpse is later turned into Christmas dinner by Bender (John DiMaggio). ◾Futurama: Anthology of Interest (2000) Nibbler: In the anthology "Dial 'L' for Leela", he dies when Leela (Katey Sagal) imaples him with sword, being the last to die alongside Cubert (Kath Soucie) and Scruffy (David Herman). ◾Futurama; Jurassic Bark (2002) Seymour: Dies of old age waiting for Fry's (Billy West) return. ◾Megas XLR: Coop D'Etat (2004) Gyven: Possibly destroyed among with the rest of the Halcyon Knights when Coop (voiced by David DeLuise) accidentally set everything on fire which also cause Halcyon to blow up. ◾Robot Chicken: Poisoned By Relative (2012) Leader/Various: The Rebellion Leader is decapitated with an axe by King Ding Dong (Billy Zane), the rest of his characters survive. ◾Transformers Prime: Deadlock (2013) Megatron: Stabbed in the chest by Bumblebee (Will Friedle) with his sword. (He was later resurrected by Unicron (John Noble) in "Predicons Rising".) GalleryEdit Frankwelker-squeaky Squeaky (voiced by Frank Welker) dead with Smurfette (voiced by Lucille Bliss) in The Smurfs: Squeaky TFTM Megatron Megatron (voiced by Frank Welker) moments before his transformation by Unicron in The Transformers: The Movie TFTM Doomed Decepticons Skywarp (back-row left) moments before being jettisoned into space in The Transformers: The Movie F0028951 4e1e904891a41 A Cat's death in Man's Best Friend Dd A Creature's death in Scooby Doo Mars-attacks-head-explodes A Martian's death in Mars Attacks You Killed My Bird A Parrot just about to be eaten in Deep Blue Sea Godzilla 1998 Death Godzilla's death in Godzilla (1998) Vlcsnap-8213064 A gremlin's death in The Gremlins Raiders 17 A monkey dead in Raiders of the Lost Ark Cujo1983 Cujo about to be shot in Cujo B36e20712956 Max (the dog) dead in Man's Best Friend Spider Mohawk Death Mohawk's death in Gremlins 2: The New Batch Cats-eye9 The Troll's remains in Cat's Eye The-Land-Before-Time-Ixche.flv snapshot 00.55.02 2014.01.10 11.35.08 Sharptooth's death in The Land Before Time UY5bXRL Antie (Ant) dead in Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Bunny Bunny the dog just before it's death in Hudson Hawk Spider The head spider's death in Eight Legged Freaks Off with his Head The Frog Footman before his off-screen death in Alice in Wonderland 0a58ffec4964a32b00ab2d2fc422753a The Anaconda burning in Anaconda Congo2 Few mutant Gorillas getting shot in Congo Graveyard shift The Giant Mutant Bat dying in Graveyard Shift lady bug